Melody
by Yoriko Koi
Summary: Sabes que es otro sueño, sin embargo, te parece tan real. Como si ya lo hubieses vivido ―¿Te has acordado de todo, Kiku? (IB versión)


¡Hola! :D

Después de un muy largo tiempo eh vuelto, es que tenía tantas cosas acumuladas en mi cabeza que no sabía ni por cual empezar. Y aunque algunos me quieran linchar por no haber escrito nada ¡es mentira! D: Es sólo que cuando tenía listos los fics el internet murió x.x, felizmente ya volvió y con esto, también volví para torturarlos (?) C:

La inspiración para esta historia la tuve hace mucho tiempo, poco después que termine el juego RPG maker "IB", pero no me animaba a realizarlo, hasta hace unos días que una usser de Japón me inspiro con su hermoso fic a comenzar el mio *Q*

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no es mio, le pertenece a Himaruya-sama, de igual manera, el juego "Ib" no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kouri. Sólo me pertenece este humilde fanfic :)

**Advertencia**: Si es que aún no han jugado "IB", les recomiendo que lo hagan, a parte porque es grandioso, por la razón que el fic contiene spoiler de algunos actos parecidos al del juego, pero si sólo lo desean leer por alguna otra razón, bienvenidos sean :3

Fanfic dedicado Shiro! :D la usser que me inspiro para poder terminar el fic.

Sin otras cosas mas que acatar. Disfrútenlo~

* * *

**Melody**

**.**

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos tratando de calmar sus propios pensamientos, sin embargo, aquellos recuerdos volvían a su mente rápidamente. Eran innumerable las veces que se sentía vació al pensar que había olvidado algo; que en algún momento de su vida había dejado a algo o a alguien en el olvido. Su hermano le comentó en una ocasión que los sueños eran una versión censurada de nuestros deseos, que eran una etapa de nuestro pasado que por algún motivo ya no lo recordamos.

Pero la duda aún le agobiaba: ¿Qué había olvidado?, ¿Por qué lo olvido? O ¿Cuál fue el motivo del que quisiera olvidarlo?

Su corazón se aceleró. Cerró los ojos nuevamente, tratando de recordar parte de aquellos sueños. Recordar ese lugar oscuro y desolado. Recordar a esos objetos unánimes. Recordar esas pinturas grotescas.

Recordar a ese joven de cabellos rubios…

.

_Las horas que pasabas tú conmigo_

_No pienso olvidarme_

_De ese cariño, de estar contigo_

_Sólo quiero __**cuidarte**_

.

Desde muy niño, sabía que era especial. Por la simple razón que sus padres eran unos grandes empresarios y su hermano mayor un reconocido abogado de la suprema corte. Vivía en una casa que más parecía una mansión. Lujoso de rincón en rincón. Era la envidia de todos los vecinos de sus alrededores.

Tenía la vida que cualquier adolescente de 16 años quería.

Pero su único problema era su dificultad al entablar una conversación. Era muy introvertido, y esto de una manera u otra le había traído problemas para conocer a nuevas personas.

Menos con _aquella_ persona. Ese joven que aparecía en sus sueños protegiéndole y cuidándole. Parecía que mientras más soñaba con él, la confianza y la seguridad crecían mas y mas.

Si pudiera sólo recordar su nombre…sólo eso quería.

.

_Fuiste todo para mí_

_Tú forma de__** reír**_

_Mi vida la vivía por ti_

.

Fue hace más de un mes que empezó todo.

La primera noche fue casi inexplicable la forma en que se levantó sudando del miedo. Yao, su hermano, lo acobijó en sus brazos y le susurro palabras de afecto, cosas como _"Todo estará bien_" o _"Solo fue un sueño"._ Palabras que deseaba creer en esos momentos, sin embargo, el sueño le era tan real. Al contarle, las palabras se le salían torpes y ajenas; su hermano sólo podía observarle con una mirada de duda y melancolía. Pues soñar con unos maniquís sin cabeza que te persiguen y unas pinturas de damas hermosas siguiendo tus pasos, no es muy normal, ¿verdad?

Y aunque no le gustase mentirle a su hermano mayor, tachó una parte del sueño. Sólo porque era algo que aún no comprendía del todo.

Esa suave mano que le sujetaba con delicadeza al momento de huir de aquellas _cosas_. Aquella persona el cual no llegó a ver su rostro, pero su presencia le traía seguridad total.

Era como si hubiese depositado toda su confianza en aquel ser desde mucho antes.

Una seguridad que lo llenaba de paz.

.

_No tengas __**miedo**_

_Pues yo estoy aquí_

_No dejare que vuelvas a sufrir_

.

En varias ocasiones, al momento de irse a dormir, le entraban unas ganas de conciliar el sueño rápidamente solo para volver a ver a aquel hombre. Aunque el lugar en donde parecía estar no le era del todo seguro, estar al lado de esa persona, le hacía olvidar completamente todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor.

Un museo. Si sintetizaba todos los sueños, el lugar en donde ocurrían sus recuerdos era en un museo de artes. No obstante, las pinturas que se encontraban en ese lugar, eras extrañas y en ocasiones espeluznantes. En algunas habitaciones, podía hallar estantes llenos de libros acerca de las obras de ese sitio. Pero ninguna complacía sus dudas.

El sueño siempre era repetitivo. Caminando por los pasillos solitarios de aquella exposición, una pintura de una dama de _rojo_ cobraba vida y lo perseguía, hasta que encontraba una pequeña llave roja y abría la puerta de salida. Varios estantes se hacían presentes, y un inusual cuento de lápices de colores se representaba frente a él.

Al salir de esa habitación, un pequeño jarrón se encontraba encima de una pequeña mesa. Sin saber la razón, colocaba una flor roja de tres pétalos que de inmediato aumentaba a cinco.

Pero al cambiar de pasillo, otra dama lo esperaba, estaba vez, vestida de _azul_. Esta, se encontraba jugando con una maltratada flor azul.

_Extraño color_. Fue su pensamiento en ese momento.

Algo dentro de sí le decía que debía recuperar aquella flor, y así mismo lo hizo. Pero su pequeña compañera la quería para ella sola, persiguiéndolo muy de cerca pero logrando escapar de su persecución.

Al escapar, se guio por otro pasillo, no sin antes acercarse al jarrón y hacer lo mismo que hizo con la flor roja.

Aquí, su sueño cambiaba. Podía fijarse que alguien al final del pasillo, se encontraba recostado en el piso.

Aunque fuera un sueño, un escalofrió muy real cruzo por su espalda. Sus pasos se hicieron pesados y débiles, y ya estado más cerca, su corazón latía con una mayor fuerza.

Después, el sueño acababa.

Y volvía a su realidad vacía.

.

_Cuando despiertes, si no estoy aquí_

_Es por qué en tus ojos me puse a __**dormir**_

.

Otro sueño frustrado. Otra duda creciendo. Sufría, y mucho.

Sólo deseaba saber porque le sucedían estas cosas. Ya había planeado contarles a sus padres de esos sueños que lo atormentaba. Y a pesar que estarían perdidos en sus negocios y en sus empresas, no perdía nada con intentarlo. Quizás ellos podían aclarar sus dudas.

Y pese a lo mucho que lo intento, estos solo lo ignoraron. A decir verdad, le dijeron que tendrían una pequeña excursión al nuevo museo que se había instalado en la ciudad. A él no le emocionaba mucho ir, pero no podía negarse a las órdenes de sus padres, y sin chistar, fue junto a ellos.

_Weiss Guertena. _Ese era el nombre del artista de las obras que irían a ver. Sin duda, tenía nombre de artista. Aunque sus obras eran muy reconocidas por no ser inspiradas en personas reales. O eso se decía de él.

Al llegar, lo primero que le impresiono fue el ambiente de aquel lugar. Inmenso y espacioso. Una punzada choco contra su pecho, pero no le dio ninguna importancia.

Ya al ingresar, todo se volvió diferente. Esa soledad vivida en sus sueños se hizo presente. No quería estar en ese lugar, le pareció totalmente triste y desconcertante a la vez.

Como si ya hubiera estado ahí antes.

Sus padres estaban hablando con el recepcionista. Sin embargo, él ya quería ingresar, deseaba ver más allá. Así que pidiendo permiso, se adentró hacía la exhibición.

Todo era extraño. Esas pinturas, no cabían en duda que eran las mismas de sus sueños, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eran tan similares? Un mal presentimiento cayó encima de él. Revisaba cada una de las pinturas, hasta la dama de rojo se encontraba en ese lugar.

El sueño se estaba convirtiendo es su horrible realidad.

Al subir a la segunda planta era el mismo panorama. Pero algo llamo su atención. Un cuadro no era como lo recordaba. El miedo se apodero de su cuerpo, y aun así siguió caminando hasta quedar frente a esa pintura. Hay se encontraba, aquel chico, aquel quien siempre había soñado y que le parecía tan melancólico.

Aquél joven de cabellos rubios no era más que una pintura.

.

_Lucharé por ti, por verte feliz._

_Por esa sonrisa que me hace vivir_

_Ven y abrázame. Siempre te querré_

_De esta __**pesadilla**__ contigo me iré._

.

Sus rodillas chocaron contra el piso de mármol haciendo que se lastimen, pero ya ni eso le importaba. Una punzada tras otras perforaba su pecho. No quería creerlo. La única persona que él pensaba que sería su protector, no era más que una simple pintura. De alguien que ni siquiera existió.

No debía llorar, si lo hacía, los mas seguro sería que sus padres le regañarían por mostrar esa actitud en público. Metió una de sus manos a sus bolsillos, recordando que había traído su pañuelo bordado, ese el que su madre le había regalado por su cumpleaños. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrarlo y en su lugar, hallar otro objeto.

Un encendedor.

_¿Te has acordado de todo, Kiku?_

Ya no había manera de contener su sorpresa.

No había manera de detener todos sus recuerdos.

Todo había sido real.

Lloró. Lloró con tal fuerza que ya no le importaba nada ni nadie. Había sido su culpa. Por su culpa sentía ese vació y ese dolor. Si hubiera sido un poco mas valiente nada de esto estuviera sucediendo. Podría haberse puesto entre ellos y entregar su vida para que el otro se salvara. Pero estaba tan asustado, que no sabía qué hacer, y para cuando se dio cuenta ya se había tomado una decisión.

Entrego su vida, para salvar la suya.

Sus lágrimas pesaban mucho mas, mientras sentía como las personas a su alrededor lo rodeaban algo sorprendidos. Pero que mas daba. Él era su _asesino_.

El solo quería pasar su vida junto a ese chico. Sin embargo, lo había olvidado totalmente. Se había olvidado por todo lo que pasaron, todo lo que hizo para protegerle. Había olvidado hasta su nombre.

Su nombre. _¿Cuál era su nombre?_

Sonrió con nostalgia poniéndose de pie. Se acercó a la pintura y acaricio el rostro plasmado en ese cuadro.

Aquellas cejas pobladas que marcaban sus expresiones.

Aquellos ojos esmeraldas que lo miraban con cariño.

Aquellos labios que le habían dado tantas palabras de apoyo.

Aquella _flor azul_ destrozada.

Ahora lo recordaba.

Arthur Kirkland era su nombre.

.

_Las horas que pasabas tú conmigo_

_No pienso olvidarme_

_De ese cariño, de estar contigo_

**_Te quiero_**_ más que nadie_

.

Kiku sonrió y se marchó en busca de sus padres. Tal vez estos estarían buscándolo para regañarle por haberse desaparecido. Muy a pesar, los encontró observando tranquilamente una de las pinturas, extraña para los ojos ajenos, pero para él, fue el inicio de todo.

"El Abismo de las Profundidades"

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos tratando de calmar sus propios pensamientos, sin embargo, aquellos recuerdos volvían a su mente rápidamente. Nunca mas lo iba a volver olvidar, siempre lo tendría presente dentro de su corazón. Todas aquellas experiencias que paso junto a ese joven. Todo por lo que tuvieron que pasar. Todo lo que no se pudieron decir.

Todos sus recuerdos que algún día se tendrían que contar.

Porque algo muy dentro de si, le decía que este no era la despedida. Muy pronto se cumpliría.

_Su promesa de reencuentro._

_**.**_

* * *

**.**

¿Y cómo quedo? D:

Sinceramente, no quería que termine con un final tan horrible y triste, así que mejor decidir dejarlo como un final abierto acerca de su reencuentro **. Y si es que juegan el juego con las respuestas correctas, tendrán su final bueno y hermoso xD

Si es que se preguntan, de donde saqué la letra que parece entre algunos párrafos, es de la canción del videogamer iTownGamePlay **, como no se puede poner link, les dejo el título: Canción homenaje IB & Garry.

Y eso es todo, muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí :D No se olviden de dejar reviews, me hacen muy feliz~

¡Hasta otra oportunidad~!


End file.
